oggyandthecockroachesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Oggy's Gumball Adventures: The Game
Oggy's Gumball Adventures: The Game is a 2014 video game made for the Playstation 3. It is based on the Cartoon Network Studios and Xilam show of the same name. It has 2 worlds with 4 levels each (the fourth one is a bonus level). Intro We start with a 3D view of Oggy's house. Suddenly, crashing and screaming noises are heard as the scene shakes. We then cut to Oggy in Oggy's Gumball Adventures chasing Joey, Marky and Dee Dee (also in the same show), who are holding a hotdog in buns. As Oggy chases them, they pass by the 2011 Cartoon Network Interactive logo. We then cut to the hallway with the 2013 Cartoon Network Studios logo where the cockroaches run along with Oggy. As Oggy is out of our sight, we hear a SLAM! and the screen shakes. We then cut to Oggy, who had just run into the Xilam logo. He falls off the Xilam logo, and the logo falls on him too. Flat as a pancake, Oggy chases the cockroaches in the kitchen, where Joey, Dee Dee and Marky climb up a counter with the Dandelion Studios logo on it. We see Oggy running as fast as The Flash to them, then we see Joey holding a pan with the THX logo on it. He whacks Oggy with it. As Oggy is bouncing randomly around the house, we cut to outside, where a blimp with the Sony logo hovers over his house. We cut back inside, where Oggy lands in the oven. Joey turns it on, and as Oggy is burned, we see the Nvidia logo over the flames. Dee Dee and Marky laugh at Oggy. Now black as a crisp, he chases the cockroaches with the Playstation 3 logo on the floor. The cockroaches now slide down the stairs, and Oggy follows them. As the four slide, Dee Dee tears off Oggy's fur, leaving him entirely naked (without fur. A similar concept is here). Oggy gets furious and swats the cockroaches, then they jump off the stairs and pass by the game's title screen. World 1 Level 1: The puppy from A Dog Day Afternoon has lost her bone, and now you must find and return the bone to her. Level 2: Now that you gave back her bone, the little canine will be your guide, often telling you where to go if you get lost. In this level, you must go into the attic to find your long-lost flyswatter. Level 3: You must go into the hallway to find 10 flaming fireballs, which you have to use to defeat the cockroaches in the bonus level. Bonus Level: You are chasing the cockroaches in the hallway, and you have to use the fireballs on them. However, the flames can only be used one at a time, and after 1 minute, another fireball is ready to use. The process is repeated 10 times (because you have 10 fireballs), and once it is done, the cockroaches faint in defeat, and you win. World 2 Level 1: NOTE: This level is a minigame. In this level, you have to drink as much water as possible in a big bottle. If you drink all of the water, you win, but if the time limit ends and the bottle is not empty, you lose. Level 2: Your guide dog returns to help you some more. In this level, you have to tiptoe past a sleeping Chester, while collecting corn chips. If you step on a tack and you scream in pain, he will wake up, but if you dodge them, he will continue sleeping. Level 3: You see that the cockroaches stole your cousin's stuff, so you have to inform Chester that the cockroaches stole his stuff. In this level, the same process in Level 2 needs to be done, but this time tiptoe left and go back to Chester. Then tell him that Joey, Marky and Dee Dee stole his stuff. Bonus Level: You and your cousin then chase the cockroaches, and the process in World 1's bonus level needs to be done, throw fireballs at the cockroaches. Like before, the cockroaches faint defeated if they are hit with the fireballs 10 times. Ending Cutscene Now that the cockroaches are the losers, Oggy and Chester throw the roaches into their air vent, and once they recover, they facepalm in disappointment. The screen then cuts to "You Win!" over Oggy's house. Below is a button that tells you to restart the game. Main Objects Corn Chip: Gives you a point. 1-up Heart: Gives you an extra life, but restores your lost life. Hazards Tack: If Oggy steps on one of these, he might lose a life Bear Trap: If Oggy steps on one of these, he might get "bitten" by it. Characters Oggy: Main character of the game. He has three lives. Chester: Makes a minor appearance in W-2 L-2. He later helps you in W-2 L-3. Dee Dee: One of the antagonists in the game. Marky: Another one of the cockroaches. Joey: He's the leader of the cockroaches and is the third antagonist in the game. Category:Oggy's Gumball Adventures